Změňte příkaz např. /back na /zpet bez pluginu, vymažte ho!
Změna nebo "vymazání" příkazu Určitě vás někdy zajímalo jak někteří servery mají plugin ale nemají tam stejné příkazy nebo že se příkazy jmenují úplně jinak. Upozorňuji že toto není jediná cesta jak vymazat nebo upravit příkaz, je i plugin Mycommand třeba. Obsah: Změna neboli přejmenování příkazu Vymazaní příkazu Změna neboli přejmenování příkazu Potřebujeme: Nějaký plugin který chceme Nějaký ten čas a chuť Program který podporuje YAML formátování, určitě ne WordPad a podobně, doporučuji NotePad++ Program který umí otevřít balíčkem s příponou .jar, .zip, .rar třeba WinRar Před změněním si potřebujeme ujasnit pár věcí: Proč vůbec chceme změnit příkaz Jak chceme změnit příkaz Jak na to: Vybereme plugin v ftp nebo si ho stáhneme z nějaké stránky (Nejspíše bukkit) Dáme si ho na plochu nebo někam kam máme přistup Otevřeme v programu WinRar a soubor plugin.yml dáme zase někam na plochu neno někam kde máme přístup Soubor plugin.ym otevřeme v programu NotePad++ nebo podobnému. Orientace: Mohlo by to tam vypadat nějak takto (Na zkoušku používám plugin Essentials): # This determines the command prefix when there are conflicts (/name:home, /name:help, etc.) name: Essentials main: com.earth2me.essentials.Essentials # Note to developers: This next line cannot change, or the automatic versioning system will break. version: Dev2.14.89 website: http://tiny.cc/EssentialsCommands description: Provides an essential, core set of commands for Bukkit. authors: ementalo, Aelux, Brettflan, KimKandor, snowleo, ceulemans, Xeology, KHobbits, md_5, Iaccidentally commands: afk: description: Marks you as away-from-keyboard. usage: / player aliases: eafk,away,eaway back: description: Teleports you to your location prior to tp/spawn/warp. usage: / aliases: eback,return,ereturn GeSHi © Codebox Plus Změna: Na zkoušku jsem se rozhodl že změním příkaz AFK na "pryc" a Back na "zpet" Nás jako uživatele zajímá jen sekce "commands" zde upravíme u příkazu afk dolu jak jsou další upravené příkazy "aliases" a přidáme tam ",pryc" (PS: Nesmíme používat diakritiku) a to samé s back commands: afk: description: Marks you as away-from-keyboard. usage: / player aliases: eafk,away,eaway,pryc back: description: Teleports you to your location prior to tp/spawn/warp. usage: / aliases: eback,return,ereturn GeSHi © Codebox Plus Dokončení: Po upravení by to mohlo vypadat takto code commands: afk: description: Marks you as away-from-keyboard. usage: / player aliases: eafk,away,eaway,pryc back: description: Teleports you to your location prior to tp/spawn/warp. usage: / aliases: eback,return,ereturn,zpet GeSHi © Codebox Plus uložíme a vložíe zpátky do essentials.jar Vymazání Potřebujeme: Nějaký plugin který chceme Nějaký ten čas a chuť Program který podporuje YAML formátování, určitě ne WordPad a podobně, doporučuji NotePad++ Program který umí otevřít balíčkem s příponou .jar, .zip, .rar třeba WinRar Před smazáním si potřebujeme ujasnit pár věcí: Proč vůbec chceme vymazat příkaz Jestli ještě příkaz nechceme používat Příkaz v pluginu stále bude ale nepůjde používat Jak na to: Vybereme plugin v ftp nebo si ho stáhneme z nějaké stránky (Nejspíše bukkit) Dáme si ho na plochu nebo někam kam máme přistup Otevřeme v programu WinRar a soubor plugin.yml dáme zase někam na plochu neno někam kde máme přístup Soubor plugin.ym otevřeme v programu NotePad++ nebo podobnému. Orientace: Mohlo by to tam vypadat nějak takto (Na zkoušku používám plugin Essentials): # This determines the command prefix when there are conflicts (/name:home, /name:help, etc.) name: Essentials main: com.earth2me.essentials.Essentials # Note to developers: This next line cannot change, or the automatic versioning system will break. version: Dev2.14.89 website: http://tiny.cc/EssentialsCommands description: Provides an essential, core set of commands for Bukkit. authors: ementalo, Aelux, Brettflan, KimKandor, snowleo, ceulemans, Xeology, KHobbits, md_5, Iaccidentally commands: afk: description: Marks you as away-from-keyboard. usage: / player aliases: eafk,away,eaway back: description: Teleports you to your location prior to tp/spawn/warp. usage: / aliases: eback,return,ereturn GeSHi © Codebox Plus Vymazání: Na zkoušku jsem se rozhodl že vymažu příkaz Back Nás jako uživatele zajímá jen sekce "commands" zde vymažeme příkaz, vybereme příkaz například jako já a smažu vše co je pod afk. commands: afk: description: Marks you as away-from-keyboard. usage: / player aliases: eafk,away,eaway back: description: Teleports you to your location prior to tp/spawn/warp. usage: / aliases: eback,return,ereturn GeSHi © Codebox Plus Dokončení: Po upravení by to mohlo vypadat takto commands: back: description: Teleports you to your location prior to tp/spawn/warp. usage: / aliases: eback,return,ereturn,zpet Nyní se příkazem /zpet portnete na místo úmrtí Category:Minecraft